In a binding line, there is typically an upstream gathering and binding section and a downstream backing and casing-in section that includes a variety of equipment. The gathering section, particularly for casebound books, will normally comprise a plurality of stations or locations where signatures are gathered in seriatim fashion on a main production line to make up the pages of the book upstream of the casing-in section. With this arrangement, the books then travel along the main production line to the casing-in section where they are bound, trimmed and prepared for shipment.
In many cases, the gathering section can be operated entirely independently of the casing-in section. Thus, if some equipment associated with the casing-in section should fail for any reason, it is at least theoretically possible to continue operating the gathering section to make up books which need only later be backed, cased-in and prepared for shipment. Unfortunately, it has not been possible to provide the degree of automation that would be desirable in such instances.
In other words, there has been no practical system for automatically diverting book blocks from a gathering section when downstream equipment has failed. Likewise, there has been no practical system for automatically refeeding book blocks from a gathering section once downstream equipment has been repaired. Additionally, there has been no practical system for automatically refeeding book blocks into empty spaces on a main production line in a first-in first-out fashion.
As is known, it is also possible for upstream equipment in a binding line to experience failure. Thus, it would be desirable to be able to have book blocks from the gathering section of a binding line available in the event of such a failure to continue running downstream equipment where such book blocks still must be trimmed, bound and prepared for shipment. Once again, there has been no means for automatically accumulating a supply of book blocks for this purpose.
The present invention is directed to overcoming one or more of the foregoing problems and achieving one or more of the resulting objects.